Choze
Choze (チョゼ, Choze) was a Martial Artist and user of The Fist Of The Pure Blood Master Race. After eating Monster Cells, offered by Gouketsu, Choze became a Mysterious Being and a member of the Monster Association. Appearance ChyoseAvi.png|Choze's previous appearance as a human Choze Monster.png|Choze's full appearance as a monster Choze has light color eyes and hair that is parted on the left side. He wears a grey turtleneck with checker patterns on it, black gloves and white pants. He also seems to be missing eyebrows. After eating the Monster Cells and becoming a monster, Choze undergoes some changes in his appearance. He starts to look more demonic in his appearance and grows horns. He grows spikes on his shoulders and his head seems to start to blend in with his attire. He grows streaks of black on his head and body, and his hands become spiked and black. Personality Choze is an arrogant man that looks down at others. During combat, he is quite vicious and bloodthirsty, just like Bakuzan, since he often beats his opponent to the verge of death. During the Super Fight, Choze claims that the only reason he did not finish off his opponents was because of the referee's interference, simply implying that he enjoys killing people. He is shown to be extremely sadistic, to the point where the screams and tears of his opponent is merely "fun" for him. At the same time, he also has the tendency to kill opponents just for the sake of testing power; an example of this is when he mercilessly snaps Rosie's neck 360 degrees just to test the Monster Cells' affect on Rosie's body. Furthermore, he also has the mindset of a supremacist in terms of superiority since he often thinks that with the most exemplar genetic material and most careful genetic breeding practices, he and his clan will be superior to other normal and feeble population of the earth. As a result, he arrogantly announces that he and his clan will someday rule the world just because he and his clan have superior genes and the tournament is the perfect opportunity to show his supremacist ideal to the world. His hubris also extends to the fact that despite witnessing Saitama's and Suiryu's overwhelming display of power in the finals, he is still confident enough to take time to relax and brag about his power before deciding to kill both of them. However, his extreme arrogance is also his undoing since he focuses too much time on supremacist philosophy, that as a result, he foolishly lets his guard down and was easily defeated with only a single punch by Saitama, who, finds him very annoying. After becoming a monster, his arrogance increases exponentially as he thinks, that with his newfound powers, he can easily kill Saitama in his new monster form easily. Also he himself admits that his already depraved morality as a human has deteriorated to non-existent after his transformation as he brutally attacked a contestant of the Super Fight tournament in order to test his newfound strength. Furthermore, his supremacist view also becomes more extreme from the insanity caused by his monster form since he thinks that the original plan of his clan and his past human self to rule the earth is worthless. Consequently, he vows to slaughter every living human on the planet while only leaving a few worthy individuals selected by him to live. History He belongs to a clan of people who are dedicated to create genetic perfection and purity in an effort to create a master race. He was bred to be the perfect human under his clan. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Choze made an announcement during his campaign that he views lowly of the other contestants and has caused a sensation. Choze is participating in the Super Fight Tournament in C-City at the C-City Super Stadium. This is the first time Choze has participated in the tournament. While watching the match between Max and Suiryu, he was shocked by the latter strength, where Max was effortlessly defeated by his opponent. He easily defeats Mentai in his first match, surprising the audience and the crowd with his overwhelming power. Choze is mentioned to having said that he feels that he is the true front runner in the tournament. In the second match, he viciously defeats Dave, to the verge of death. Monster Association Arc During his fight against Saitama, he gabs endlessly about his genetically superior view during the fight and eventually foolishly let his guard down, which causes a bored Saitama to send him flying to silence him. Ultimately, as Saitama said, that no matter how pure or superior his genetics were, that, at the end of the day, he was still just a mere human. Choze was later present at the closing ceremony, when it was suddenly interrupted by The Three Crows and Gouketsu, who threatens to kill them unless they become monsters. Later, he kills Rosie, who had just recently become a monster himself having consumed one of the Monster Cells. Afterwards, Choze, implying that "for someone who has the finest genes in all of humanity and that he aims for the ultimate power, he eats a monster cell himself. Following his transformation he attacks Jakumen just for the sake of testing his newfound strength. During this time, he vows to kill Saitama for humiliating him by punching and sending him flying while yawning. After Suiryu takes down several transformed martial artists, he fights Suiryu evenly to the point of causing Suiryu to struggle to fight him with his newly enhanced speed and power. After a few exchanges of kicks and punches, he eventually uses the Inferior Race Annihilation Beam in an attempt to kill Suiryu only for the latter to deflect it into the sky with his kick. Seeing the danger of Choze's power, Suiryu rushes towards Choze and breaks his horns resulting in a lightening fast exchange between him and Choze until Suiryu initiates the Void Shaking Tiger Fist technique on Choze's belly which causes Choze to cough blood heavily. In the end, Suiryu finishes him off with the Void Phoenix Ascension Fist shattering his stomach. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about his powers. He was strong enough to brutally defeat Mentai and Dave with ease in their respective matches without taking any damage. Choze was one of the five martial artists within the arena to eat the Monster Cells from Gouketsu. Upon transformation, his power had increased to the point where he was able to cause Suiryu to struggle in their fight. He was also the first one to cause Suiryu to bleed in a while. Their fight was so fast that the martial artists' eyes could not keep up. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Choze possesses great superhuman strength as he brutally defeat other strong martial artists in the Super Fight tournament like Mentai and Dave. He often implies that his superhuman strength is the result of careful breeding techniques from his clan since the day he was born. He was also strong enough to twist Rosie's neck 360 degrees when the latter was in his muscular monster form. After transforming into a Mysterious Being, his strength increased to the point where one punch is enough to send a contestant of the Super Fight tournament flying out of the stadium. He was able to have a decent fight with Suiryu and Suiryu even said that he was decent. At this point, he was the first person in a long time to make Suiryu bleed. Immense Speed: After being struck down by Suiryu, he Choze started to clash with Suiryu and keep up with him. His speed was so fast that the martial artists that were watching were not able to keep up with their movements. Energy Projection: After becoming a monster, Choze gained the ability to generate destructive energy with his horns. Fighting Style The Fist Of The Pure Blood Master Race (選民血脈格闘術, Senmin Ketsumyaku Kakutō Jutsu): Initially, Choze doesn't have the chance to show his style since he was sent flying by Saitama for incessantly talking too much during the fight. His fighting style involves fast movements and was able to keep up with Suiryu's Void Fist for a considerable amount of time. It also involves a technique, which twists the opponent's neck to 360 degrees. After becoming a monster, Choze incorporated his new energy projecting ability into his fighting style. *'Inferior Race Annihilation Shot' (劣等種殲滅弾, Rettō-shu Senmetsu-dan): After becoming a monster, Choze was able to use a technique that projects a powerful energy beam from his horns. It was strong enough to cause Suiryu to struggle while holding it back. It was first used during their fight. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Villains Category:Former Humans Category:Manga Original